For the love of Kai
by Otakachu9001
Summary: Half blood meets pure blood. Kairana, an oc of mine, gets involved with the z fighters. On the side, her and the other z fighters must fight a new threat that they had yet to ever experience. Dragonball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, Funimation, and Fuji TV. The picture belongs to my friend. I only own Kairana. See profile for more info


The afternoon sun begins to lower below a desert horizon. A female is shown limping through the desert dunes, a bright trail of blood following behind her. The woman would have been considered beautiful with her snow-white hair, perfect lilac shaded skin, and amethyst eyes if not for her severe wounds all over her body. If one was to see this terrifying sight, they would surely cringe. The woman's arms and legs was covered in partially dried up,pus filled wounds and bruises and her bare feet looked as if they were attacked by a rabid animal. But the most horrifying imperfection to her beauty was the slash at the girl's throat. Covered in dirt and fresh bright crimson blood, the wound had luckily not been severe enough to kill her instantly. Instead it left her with not only a piercing pain, but also a burden at which she had no choice but to carry. As the sun began to beat down on the poor soul, the woman slowly began to black out. As she struggled to keep up conscious,she only began to lose even more and more of it. As she struggled, she could help but feel people were near. This only motivated her more to get to civilization.

"M-must...k-keep...going..." She mutters to herself weakly. Proving her struggles to be only in vain, the woman finally blacks out on the sand. The last image she sees is what looked to her like two people flying towards her.

After she passes out, two men landed right next to the unconscious woman. They are left startled at the bloody and gristly sight. The younger of the two widened his eyes as if he didn't know whether to amazed by her beauty or horrified by her current state.

He looks at the other man saying, "That lady looks pretty bad Dad. It looks as if something shredded her arms and legs to ribbons..."

The man's father lowers his gaze grimly. "I don't know Gohan...maybe we might have arrived too late. But we can't just let her sit out and die here while all of us are resting back at Capsule Corp. We have to at least take her out of these extreme conditions."

Gohan looks at the mangled lady and then back at his father nodding saying determinedly,"Right." The two of them lifts the unconscious bleeding girl off the desert ground. Gohan's father puts her over his shoulder, and the two men set off once again into the sky.

Meanwhile at Capsule Corp., a group of people are waiting for Gohan and his father's return in the living room. There, an electric blue haired woman with a short red dress and yellow Ascot is pacing back and forth on the floor. Also in a corner was a green namekian, an anxious, short, and bald old man with a white beard and mustache wearing sunglasses, and a short lilac skinned, white-haired young man with black eyes and pointed ears like an elf wearing a Kai uniform, sitting comfortably in a chair and reading. All three of these men wait patiently for the two's return. But not the woman or the man sitting in a nearby doorway.

"I wonder where those two can be...they've been gone for a while now..." The blueish green haired woman said, looking awfully worried.

The man in the door way grunted irritably. "Well, where ever he is, Kakkarott better be back within 5 minutes or I'll find him and drag him back here myself!"

Finally, the white haired man then looked away from his reading telling the woman, "I'm sure they are fine Mrs. Briefs. They'll probably be back any minute now."

Mrs. Briefs, or Bulma as her friends call her, sighs and looks down saying, "I know Kaioshin, but I still wonder why Goku left so sudde-" Her sentence is cut short by the sound of the door being flung open.

Everyone turns to look what the trouble is, and are all startled at the sight. Now placed on a glass table is the body of a severely wounded woman,unconscious and bleeding rapidly. Everyone in the room then dashed to the girl, the lilac skinned male dropping his book as he sprints to the scene from the chair. Bulma gasps and stares in horror as she sees the girl's throat wound.

"G-Goku! G-Gohan! Wha-what happened to her, and why did you place her on my new glass table?"

Goku looks down grimly at the girl. "Sorry about the table. Also, we're not sure...we spotted her in a desert as me and and Gohan had been surveying the thought that we'd at least try to save her."

Pushing his way through the crowd, Kaioshin made his way to the girl. When he got there, his eyes widened.

"What is it master?" Asked a tall, deep pink skinned man standing behind him.

The young Kai however,continues to stare at the girl for a few moments.

When he finally snapped into reality, he then muttered, "So...this must be her. This must be the girl who the I've had dreams about Kibito..."

Kibito's eyes widens at the comment. "S-sir...are you sure?"

The Supreme Kai nods. "Yes...I know it is."

Goku, sort of hearing this, cocked his head and asked, "Wait, did I hear you say something about her being someone you have already met?"

Kaioshin nodded."Yes." He uttered quietly. "Few weeks ago, I had a dream about a girl...her hair as white as snow with brilliant eyes the shade of amethysts and lilac skin just like my own... Also it seemed this girl had a massive amounts of Kai power inside of her. Not to mention large amounts of another. What type,I'm not sure, but total...its was almost enough to match you, Gohan,and Vegeta's strength. At first, I thought that it might have just been a odd dream. But...I guess not. "

The Kai then looked up at Goku and continued, "The girl may not look powerful, but that is probably because she hasn't had proper training yet like you three have had." He looks down again. "Maybe if we can possibly-"

Vegeta, now furious, interrupts by shoving his way to the front. When he finally made it up, he grabbed the Supreme Kai by his shirt and yells loudly in his face, "This girl almost as strong as a sayian!? A pathetic girl like this?! If she was so strong then why is she so wounded? She surely would have massacred those who did this if she was SO overpowered. You know what I think Supreme Kai? I think your full of crap!"

Kaioshin then glances up at Vegeta. "The reason why she didn't is because she has yet to realize her strength yet. If you'd just listen-."

Vegeta interrupts again, "Why should I?"

The Kai sighs in frustration. "If you'd just use your logic and not your pride Vegeta then you'd know what I say is true. Your so cocky and overly proud about yourself you refuse to accept that there might be someone stronger than you!"

The Supreme Kai then thinks in his mind, 'If it wasn't for the fact I am weaker than you, I'd kick your posterior to the Southern Universe!'

Vegeta, letting out a grunt, throws Kaioshin on the floor and makes his way out of the room. "Very well. If you need me, I will be training in the gravity room." He growls under his breath as he leaves. "I refuse to let anyone else surpass me. Especially a woman!"

Once Vegeta left the room, Bulma lets out an exasperated sigh as Kaioshin got up and dusted at his uniform.

"Sheesh..." She says, "Why must he always be like this?" She throws her hands up in aggravation. "Every time there is someone who just might surpass him he gets ticked off about it! I swear sometimes I just wanna-!"

Her ranting is interrupted by a soft groan. When everyone looks back from the now empty doorway to find the source, Kaioshin lifts his hands and dashes the side of the table.

"She's waking up!" He says, "Give her some space."

They all do so, and at that moment,the mysterious female stirs once again, this time opening her eyes. Everyone stared at the girl awestruck. Her eyes were shining and the shade of amethysts just as the Supreme Kai had said.

"She's beautiful..."Everyone thinks as they look at the girl, the boys with slightly red cheeks except for Goku who just stares.

Finally, after a few moments, the girl had gains complete conciseness and begins to sit up. Part way through though, her forehead bumps against something. She grunts in pain, "Ow...what the-" As she looks up to find the source,she freezes. She finds out her head bumped against that of a man. Now totally awake, she blushes at the sight of him.

First thing she meets is his mysterious yet innocent coal-black eyes. Eyes that seemed to go on to eternity the more she stared at them. The Supreme Kai reddens more as she does so, now almost completely lost in her deep lavender eyes.

Suddenly, the girl gasps and lurches upward, breaking a nearby vase with her elbows, slightly cutting them. The woman then begins to have delusional illusions flash frantically in front of her dazzling eyes.

"MOM! DAD!" She screams, tears now running down her face rapidly. "DON'T DIE! PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T!"

As the other stare in horror and/or shock, the Supreme Kai grabs her shoulders in attempt to restrain her.

"Miss,"He shouts over her violent cries of pain and sobbing. "You must rest! Please, calm yourself!"

She stills herself for a moment and is let go of. She slowly glances at a nearby wall and glares at it as if someone was there. She growls under her breath deeply and lowers her gaze.

"Markus!" She says in a murderous tone.

She spins around and grabs a shard of broken glass from the freshly broken vase and spins around, with a psychotic rage in her eyes. The Kai grabs her again, this time around the waist and abdominal area. She then begins trashing in the Kai's new grip around her waist, cutting him as she was trying to rip apart the air with the jagged edge.

"I'LL FREAKING RIP YOUR INSIDES OUT TILL YOUR A FREAKING BLOODY GOREY MESS!"

The Supreme Kai grits his teeth in pain as the multiple cuts bleed massively, form, and gradually go down his arm and face. It turns his sleeves from light blue to deep red, and his face from lilac to slightly crimson with fresh blood glistening in the light.

"AND THEN," She continues, an almost psychotic smile and laugh accompanying. "I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND DRIVE IT THROUGH A STAKE!" The laugh passes her lips as her smile curled more and more. "YOU'D LIKE THAT WOULDN'T YOU?"

Kaioshin finally yells at the girl, strain trailing in his voice, "Miss! S-stop!"

The woman, once a delusional maniac, relaxes her muscles and blinks. Looking at her hands, she gasps, and drops the now bloodied shard, utterly frozen.

She lowers her hands, which are now violently shaking and bloody.

"No..." She says quietly. She then grips the side of her head, shaking it rapidly back and forth. "No! Not again! Oh God, NO!"

Finally losing it, she lets out a blood curdling scream,tears running down faster than they ever were. "Not again." She mutters to herself constantly. "Not again not again not again not again not again, not again!."

Everyone became horrified at the sight. No one, not even Goku knows what to do at this point. Everyone just stares, baffled at what just happened. The Supreme Kai, frozen in shock yet concerned, decides to get closer to her.

When he does, he gently asks, "Ma'm...are you alright?"

She looks up and sees his cuts, gasping in horror. Realizing what she done, she cries even more. She then hugs the Supreme Kai, shocking him enough to make him red in the face once more as she says shakily,

"I'm so sorry...I didn't know I was doing this to you! I didn't mean to I swear! It, it just happened." Blushing now under control, he wraps his arms around her and says gently, "Shh...Don't worry it's okay. No one had been killed, right? I'm fine..."

The woman then says loudly, still tearful, "No it's not! Your hurt!"

The Supreme Kai, pulling back and smiling at her softly, continues on. "I'm okay miss, really..."

Ignoring the kai's statement, the young woman suddenly reaches into her pocket of her ripped clothing and pulls out a wide purple ribbon. She quickly pulls his sleeve up and wraps it around his arm, dressing some of the wounds covering his skin. As she does so, the young Kai flushes once again. This was the kindest a stranger has been to him in forever. Also, he had been flattered the woman was actually concerned for him. Finally, when the wound was properly wrapped, the woman looks at the ribbon and nods.

"There..." She says in a relieved tone. "Now at least this will hopefully stop the bleeding there."

Looking down at his newly bandaged arm, still blushing, the Supreme Kai says quietly, "Thank you..."

The girl presents a cheerful, bright smile, a major improvement after her breakdown. "Its the least I could do."

Bulma walks over to the two, happy that the nightmare has ended.

"Well," She says cheerful smile. "Now that that's settled," She points at the Supreme Kai. "You better get those face wounds tended to," She next points to the lilac female. "And I better set you up a place to sleep at here, and get YOUR wounds patched up and cleaned. But first..." She heads through the doorway that leads to the kitchen. "I'd better get the items to heal those wounds." She comes back with a bowl of water, a cloth, hydrogen peroxide, Neosporan cream, cotton bandages and pads, and medical tape. She puts the items down between the two. She smiles at her and the Supreme Kai with a bright expression,

"Kay, now start working on your wounds you two before they get infected."

Supreme Kai nods his head and smiles, "Thank you."

The two dressed their wounds, the girl, getting help from Bulma of course, and Kaioshin simply doing it alone.

"Kairana looks at Bulma asking, "Hey Bulma, you don't happen to have thread and a needle do you?"

Bulma arches her eyebrows. "I can get it. Why?"

Kairana chuckles, "Don't worry, it's not like I'm going to sew your guys eye lids together. I need it for medical reasons."

Bulma continues to arch her eyebrows. "Well okay..."

She walks out for a moment, fetching the sewing needle and a spool of clear thread. "You doing what I think your doing?"

The young girl nods. "It's...not the first time I've done it."

She receives the supplies and limps to a mirror. She then carefully threads the silver needle and aims the point to a certain area at a certain angle above her skin. When its properly aimed, she begins to stitch through her skin, the two things of open skin making her neck wound now being fused once more. She winces each time the needle passes through, but continues as the others stare. Bulma was one of the only ones okay with it, after all she had the feeling that is what she would do in the first place. Kaioshin, though surprised at her pain tolerance, went back to fixing his scrapes and cuts.

After she finished, the girl snapped the extra string off with her canines and ties the thread's end. She analyses her handy work.

"Alright." She says with a confirming nod. "That should be good."

She walks back to Bulma and Kaioshin. "So," She asks the electric blue haired woman. "What's your name?"

Bulma begins to smile like before. "My name is Bulma Breifs. It's nice to meet you. We usually don't have many people staying here very often. Now can you let everyone know your name?"

The girl then looks up at her in surprise in the middle of her returning to dress her leg wound. "My name?"

Bulma then giggles. "Of course silly! I need to know the names of my guest. But first," She gestures at the crowd behind her. "I should introduce you to everyone over here." She begins pointing at everyone. "The green guy right there is Piccolo."

The tall, peculiar looking man nods and lets out a soft grunt.

"That old man right there is Master Roshi." She then bends down and mutters in her ear, "Careful, he's a huge pervert."

Roshi, insulted, replied with annoyance, "HEY! Respect your elders!"

She continues on. "The young man there is Gohan."

Gohan smiles kindly, "Happy your finally awake. Me and Dad were worried."

Bulma then points to Goku. "And that is his father Goku. He's a close childhood friend of mine."

Goku grins widely and shakes the stranger's hand. "Pleasure to meet you! I hope you like it here and lets hope Vegeta won't too harsh on ya."

The girl cocks her head in confusion,"Who's Vegeta?"

Bulma sighs. "He's my hard-headed husband. But don't worry," She winks at her. "I won't let him be too annoying." Finally, she gestures at the Supreme Kai saying,

"This is the Supreme Kai. But he's also known as Kaioshin or just plain Shin. You can call him whatever you want."

She looks at Kaioshin winking playfully. "Right Supreme Kai?"

"Y-yes..." He said shyly looking down at his completely bandaged arm. "Of course."

Bulma giggles at Kaioshin's expression. "I see you are still wearing our guest's ribbon on your arm. It grow on you quickly?" Face burning, he yells back in annoyance, "N-no! Of course not!" He stares at it. "I just thought it was working fine as it is."

Bulma says teasingly, "Whatever you say~." She looks back at the girl saying, "Anyways, now your turn"

The girl nods, slightly confused about earlier but shaking it off. "My name...my name is Kairana."

Bulma then beams brightly, "Kairana? That's so pretty! And it sounds like the Kaioshin's name." She then squeals with joy. "Eeee! It's so adorable. You two are a perfect pair!" Bulma then thinks, knowing Kaioshin was reading her mind, 'You know, you'd make a great couple. She's about your age."

Kaioshin's face and neck becomes as red as a tomato. Kairana looks at him, confused.

"H-hold on a moment!" Kaioshin shouts, his hands rapidly moving dismissively. "I-its not like that!"

Bluma giggles, "Sure it isn't. Anyway," She extends her hand out to Kairana. "Right this way please. I'll introduce you to the other Z fighters later. First you should get a bath and clean clothes. Though your wounds are dry and mostly taken care of, you'll need it."

Kairana blankly looks at her. "Z fighters?" She asks confused. "

"I'll explain later."Bulma replies.

As she is lead away, Kairana says, "Hold on a second Bulma."

She stops, and Kairana walks to Kaioshin, whose still a little red on the face.

"Thank you...for helping me calm down earlier. And...for going through all those cuts and pain to do it..."

Kaioshin, stunned at the young woman's gratitude replies, "...Of course..."

Kairana's face is then finally shining with happiness as she says, "Alright. Talk to you later."

She walks up to Goku and Gohan saying, "And thanks you two for saving me."

Goku, surprised, asks, "H-how do you know it was us?"

Kairana winks, "I sensed you two's souls earlier on." Everyone's eyes widen extremely, and Roshi's sunglasses fall down his nose. "Kay, I'm done now Bulma. You can take me away."

Bulma, snapping out of shock, says, "Y-yeah...right this way." The two then walk through the doorway, and go down the hallway.

Kaioshin, still in shock, thinks, 'Her powers...they're already forming!'

**Author Note: Okay, you have now read of the beginning for Kairana and Shin's adventures together. I hope that you enjoyed it. ^w^ Have any comments or suggestions for me? If so, leave me a review and tell me what you think and be sure to favorite it if you want me to continue. Though I have to be quite honest, I'll still post chapter two anyway so it really doesn't matter. Still, it would be nice to see your views on the story. So by all means, let me know of you opinions.**

**3/13/13**

**I'm**** so sorry I haven't posted 2 yet! I have been so busy. DX I have been working on two of this one and my Percy Jackson story as well as three and four of my Kirby story. Not to mention school work and personal stuff has been going on to... : / Again, I'm sorry...I promise to have it out soon though. :3**

**6/3/13**

**I'm veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery sorry! Dx Stupid finals! D: But I'm on break now so I'll have more free time, not to mention the chapter is almost done. I also took the liberty to edit typos in some of the dialogue as well as try to fill in some plot holes there might have been. :3 And I'll try to make sure my next chapter isn't rushed. Thank you all for trying to wait patiently on me... X'(**


End file.
